


Orchid

by Kukiisurie (SaikoTheGamer)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Tokyo Ghoul Femslash Week, day one: sight, the one-sided is if you squint on haise's side, we all need more femslash honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaikoTheGamer/pseuds/Kukiisurie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a brief moment of awkward silence and haise and saiko being in shock of even being asked that. Saiko looked up at the woman to answer her but was taken back seeing her.<br/>She was almost literally the definition of a goddess on earth, with her delicate looking eyes and soft flowing hair, almost the same color as saiko’s own. There was only a little bit of difference in that the waitresses was more of a purplish blue, the same color as the woman’s eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orchid

**Author's Note:**

> It's tokyo ghoul femslash week on tumblr and i thought i'd take the time to update my ao3 as well as I write these drabbles

The café bells clanged as she entered what was known as the :re café, that was what haise had called it at least when he had told her about it the previous day. He had also said that he’d like to come here more and show saiko the tasty coffee and good atmosphere. There was something more to it than just that, and she had wanted to gather more information but with musuki and shiragin both being busy with work or training. She hadn’t had the time to ask them before she had been almost been dragged by haise to the place.  
She didn’t protest though in going with haise. She was quite eager to see what he loved most of all in coming to the establishment.  
It wasn’t a large establishment. The appearance of it was quite comfy and almost home like. Most of the furniture were something one would see in any café though it did look a bit fancier than some of the cafés she had been in the past. There were several shelves of books here and there sporting literature from all over the world. Most books on the shelf ranged from Kafka's’ novel to Takatsuki sen’s latest book, something that haise loved. She wasn’t much of a fan of Takatsuki sen but she could appreciate that this person had some taste in books. Whoever the owner of the shop was must be almost exactly the same as haise, maybe a twin to him? How ridiculous a thought.  
Haise pulled over saiko to a booth by the window, though not before grabbing a book off the shelf. He had been here many times or, at least, that was what she deduced, also by the looks of it, he was comfortable here. Perhaps this was his second home as the quinx house was her first choice as a home.  
She didn’t have much time to dwell on this thought for the next thing she knew was that there was a voice of the waitress greeting both haise and herself, saiko hadn’t been paying enough attention that she hadn’t even looked at the other woman yet.  
“Sasaki-san I didn’t think I’d see you here this soon again and you brought a date?” the woman questioned.  
Saiko felt herself blush at being called haise’s girlfriend. Being his girlfriend was very unlikely. Saiko wasn’t interested in men, let alone haise who she considered her parental figure. After a brief moment of awkward silence and haise and saiko being in shock of even being asked that. Saiko looked up at the woman to answer her but was taken back seeing her.  
She was almost literally the definition of a goddess on earth, with her delicate looking eyes and soft flowing hair, almost the same color as saiko’s own, there was only a little bit of difference in that the waitresses was more of a purplish blue, the same color as the woman’s eyes. This woman was just saiko’s type and as far as she could tell haise’s type as well. This wouldn’t do at all. Especially when saiko already could feel her heart beating so fast at just seeing the young woman.  
She realized she hadn’t spoken yet and she managed out a shy answer to her previous inquiry.  
“N-no I’m his underling, y-yonebayashi saiko. Nice to m-meet you.”

Her cheeks felt extremely heated at talking to her, this wasn’t good at all, saiko quite possibly already was crushing on this woman she knew nothing about. All she did know was that she was extremely beautiful and she sounded kind. That was all she knew but saiko knew that she wanted to come back here again, if not for the coffee that she could smell so strongly, it was for the most perfect lady she had ever seen. Someone that she would silently crush on for a while by how strongly she could feel her heart beating in her chest.  
“Nice to meet you Yonebayashi-san, it’s nice to see a friend of Sasaki-san’s with him. I’m kirishima touka.”  
“N-no it’s nice to meet you Kirishima-san, haise really likes your café! He talks about it a lot!” she blurted.  
She gave a smile, a beautiful yet sad smile. One that made saiko’s heart ache at the sight of it. One that made saiko feel as though any pain this woman felt was her own pain as well. She could only wonder why she had such a sad smile.  
The rest of the visit to the café was a blur saiko had ordered some sort of coffee beverage that the waitress had suggested she tried and saiko didn’t care much for it but she had still said it was good, just to make the waitress smile her beautiful smile again.  
Haise mostly read his book only bringing up one point of conversation- what saiko had thought of :re. and in a shaky voice, she had replied something positive along the lines of either I’m coming here again or she accidentally let on to haise about how she was feeling about the waitress. Now identified as kirishima-san.  
The rest of the venture she believed was silent, with just the sound of a tv in the corner and the sound of coffee brewing, everything else was quiet. Saiko now and again gazing at the waitress for a brief moment, each time her breath caught in her throat for a few moments.  
When the two leave she thanks touka for the drink and bows kindly uttering out another. “it was nice to meet you,” if she had been bold enough perhaps she would have actually asked her out but what was a neet doing asking out a pretty woman like touka? Saiko wasn’t exactly a catch, that’s what she had been told by somebody in the past.  
Either way, saiko had to come back one day so she could be graced by touka’s presence once again, maybe next time she’d be more confident to say a little more to her.

…

The rest of the day was calm for touka, there were no visitors from her past like Sasaki, nor was there any more investigators that had visited her café.  
She could finally take a breather after such a long day which was a relief, yet there was one thing that continued to make her smile and think about the long day that was passed her. The young woman from earlier- she was an investigator- that much touka knew but yet she seemed too small, too kid like for a job like that. The cute twin tails that rested along the length of her back as well as the rounded if not slightly pudgy face made her appear cute. It wasn’t just those two features that touka found attractive about her.  
Touka found it so strange that she’d actually find an investigator attractive, all investigators she had ever seen were disgusting to her. Why was this girl a different story to touka? Either way, she had to stay careful lest this girl found out her secret.  
Touka’s lips pursed at the thought of herself actually liking a dove, how pitiful she was for feeling this way.  
“tch… She better not come back.”


End file.
